SFPD vs The DAs
by K3IR
Summary: Mal forces Natara to come along and watch a baseball game between the SFPD and the District Attorneys - including Oscar. Maltara Fluff. One-shot.


**I don't know where this came from, just enjoy it with me! :D**

0000

"Natara…"

"Mm, no," she furrows her brows and buries her head further into the pillow.

"Nat, come on, get up."

"Go away." Natara throws the blanket over her head, only to have someone yank it back down.

"Nat, we're gonna be late."

She opens the eye that isn't buried into the pillow, revealing Mal, who's standing in front of her, pouting like a six year old, "this is between the SFPD and the district attorneys, I'm FBI, I can sleep in. Go away." She rolls over, turning her back to Mal.

"Everyone's been talking about this game for months! You can't just sleep through it!" He complains, coming around the bed to stand in front of her again.

"Watch me." Blindly reaching for the covers that Mal threw off her, she grabs them and pulls them back up to her chin, cocooning herself, "I have no interest in watching a baseball game, regardless of who's playing. Plus, Oscar's going, which means instead of playing baseball, I'm going to have to watch the two of you play 'Who's sporting the bigger libido' so, you know. Pass."

She feels the bed dip in front of her, watching Mal get closer and closer until his nose is barely touching hers, "just out of curiosity, who is sporting the bigger sex organ?" sitting up, she unabashedly scans his body, down, up then meeting his eyes and winking at him. He smiles at her cheekiness, sitting up to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What time do you have to be at the field?" She asks, not shying away from Mal's closeness.

"In about an hour, we've gotta warm up before the game…" he trails off, leaving eye contact to look at her lips.

"Fine, I'll start getting ready." She smiles as he audibly groans when she moves backwards and he moves in to kiss where her lips should have been.

"No one likes a tease," he calls out to her as she shuts the bathroom door.

0000

Hanging up the phone, she turns to Mal, who's currently sending daggers at the back of Oscar Santos' head, "would you stop it?" She says, hitting him lightly on the arm, "Denni said she'd be here with Colt at around half time. I thought you had to show up an hour before the game to warm up, not to send silent death threats to the other team."

"Whenever he thinks I'm not watching, he looks to you like a lost puppy that needs to be held." Mal snarls, still staring at Oscar.

Rolling her eyes, and looking down at where Mal's sitting, she grabs his face between her hands, forcing him to look up at her, than latching her lips onto his in a hard and passionate kiss, eliciting a moan from Mal and a few wolf whistles from the other officers who were also roped into representing the SFPD, the kiss also gains the attention of Oscar, who quickly looks away and down at his feet.

Pulling back, but not letting go of his face, Natara looks Mal straight in the eye, "Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Kick their asses." She commands, dropping her hands from his face. As she turns around to leave, Mal grabs her by the wrist, pulling her back down to his height and giving her another firm kiss. Pulling away, her eyebrow quirks upwards, a smirk trying hard not to form in the corners of her mouth, "what was that one for?"

"Good luck." He states shrugging, as if it were obvious.

Smiling, she pats him on the cheek then walks up to the grandstands, swaying her hips a little more than necessary.

0000

"Hey Natara!" Denni yells excitedly, running up the steps to where Natara's sitting.

"Hey," Natara greets, smiling, "I thought you guys weren't getting here till half time?"

"We weren't, but Colt got us kicked out of the movies…" Denni looks around sheepishly.

"What, how?" Natara loses focus on the game completely, turning her attention to Denni.

"Well…" Denni starts fidgeting with her hands.

"Denni:" Natara's voice full of warning.

"Colt apparently snuck us in to go and see this movie, and when I asked Colt where my ticket was, he told me not to worry, that he would keep them safe…" Denni describes unusually fast, "so when the guy came around to check if we had our tickets, only to find out we didn't have any, he then, for some reason, started threatening to call the cops, which I don't get, because it's not like we technically did anything wrong, all we did was sneak in to watch a movie –"

"Does this story have an ending?" Natara asks, finding it difficult to keep up with how fast Denni's speaking.

"Yes. Long story short, we were forcibly removed from the movie theatre and we ran all the way here…"

"Where's Colt?"

"Buying hotdogs… Please don't tell Uncle Mal!" She almost screeches.

Natara lowers her voice into a harsh whisper, "I won't tell Mal, if you promise not to let Colt pay for anything else without your supervision."

"Deal…" there's a long silence before Denni speaks again, "by the look on Mal's face, and the look of that cute Attorney," Denni points a finger in Oscar's direction, "I'm guessing the SFPD's losing."

Before Natara can talk, Colt comes bounding up the steps, "Hey tiny hipster! Apparently Mal's side's only losing by like six runs. Ten minutes till halftime, looks like we just caught the end of the first half. Oh, hey Natara," Colt smiles as he sits down on the other side of Denni.

"Hey Colt," Natara greets dismissively.

0000

Five minutes until the end of the game, Denni and Colt are on the edge of their seats, cheering with the rest of the families that came to watch, for Mal's side, who caught up to the in the beginning of the second half. Natara sits back in her seat, watching the game, having no clue what's actually happening.

"I hate baseball…" She mutters to herself, running a tired hand over the side of her face.

Mal whacks the baseball out of the park, the stands erupt in cheers, and even Natara gets up to clap as the remaining players step on the home plate, as soon as Mal's foot hit's the plate, officers come up from the dugout to pat his back and bring him into some proud but awkward hugs as they celebrate their win.

0000

It's one in the morning by the time Mal and Natara get back to the apartment. Colt and Denni snuggled up on the lounge as the main menu music for _Ted_ plays quietly.

Natara turns off the DVD player and TV while Mal wakes Colt up, setting him up on the spare mattress as he lays Denni down properly on the lounge. Satisfied as his job as guardian is done, he follows Natara into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"You did well today," she smiles, putting her pyjamas on.

"We kicked ass today." He replies smugly, walking over to her, watching as she finishes pulling her shirt over her head.

"That too." She smiles up at him.

He snakes his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him, until they're standing toe to toe, chest to chest. He breaks eye contact to look down at her lips, which have slightly parted so he can feel small puffs of breath fanning out across his chin. Her heart's beating in anticipation, wondering when the hell he was going to just kiss her. Getting sick of waiting, she tilts her head up, capturing his lips in a slow, deep and wanting kiss, this kiss didn't have any of the fireworks it had this morning; this morning's kiss was for show, for the pure satisfaction of letting Oscar know that she was Mal's. He could feel her starting to pull away, groaning into her mouth in protest, one hand travelled to the small of her back, pulling her just that bit closer, his other hand travelled upwards, to tangle itself in her hair. Somehow though, she was still able to pull away, smiling at the little whine he did when he opened her eyes to look down at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that no one likes a tease?" He whispers into her neck running butterfly kisses from her jaw line to just behind her ear.

"We can't do anything with Denni and Colt in the next room." Natara smiles into his shoulder.

"What if we were really quiet?" He begs.

"Mal," her voice hints warning.

"Fine," he pouts, moving away.

Turning off the lights and getting into bed, Mal presses his torso into Natara's back, arm coming around to wrap itself protectively around her waist, "but in all seriousness, did you _see_ Oscar's face when we won? It was brilliant…"

Sighing into the pillow, she cuts him off with an elbow to the stomach, "let it go Mal."

"It was great…" He finishes dreamily, closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Mal," her voice has that tone of warning in it again.

"Shh, sleeping." He smiles into the back of her hair, as she elbows him in the stomach again.

0000

**Hope you enjoyed it, sorry I haven't written in a while, for some reason I thought it would be a good idea to get a life, only to find out that it wasn't nearly as much fun as people made it out to be on Facebook. It's not nice to mislead others guys! Jeez.**

**I dare you to review this. I double dare you. **

**;)**


End file.
